Kaori's rebirth
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Shizuma is enjoying her relationship with Shizuma after stepping down as Etoile but how will she react when she discovers Kaori Sakuragi has been reborn and attends Spica sharing a dorm room with Tsobomi Okuwaka?


It had been 3 years since Kaori had died and Shizuma was happily dating Nagisa the new Etoile of Miator who was partners with Tamao Suzumi. Even though she was indeed in love with Nagisa her heart was still attached to Kaori Sakuragi the previous Etoile of Miator. Miyuki spotted Shizuma staring blankly out of a window her eyes sad and empty and became concerned "Shizuma what's wrong I haven't seen you so unhappy in quite a while she said curiously.

Shizuma looked at Miyuki smiled apologetically "Sorry Miyuki I just have a lot on my mind come on we don't wanna be late for our meeting" she said patting Miyuki on the shoulder.

Miyuki turned to look at Shizuma with a concerned expression "Shizuma could you still have Kaori on your mind" she said and looked at the file in her hands. Miyuki looked at the file sadly on the front it said "_New transfer student to Spica-SAKURAGI KAORI"_ to which Miyuki sighed "Perhaps its best she not know yet".

_**Next day**_

Shion Tomori the student council president of Spica was in a meeting with Miyuki Rokujou and Chikaru Minamoto. Shion sighed heavily "So you wanted to discuss the situation about the new student with me Miyuki" she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Miyuki nodded "Yes I wish to enroll her into Spica if you would accept this" she said sternly.

Shion nodded "yes of course but who is she?" she asked casually to which Miyuki handed her the file hesitantly.

When Shion saw the name of the student she went pale and very quiet to which Chikaru took a look but she had a lot more to say "But she is the previous Etoile of Miator" she said stunned.

Miyuki nodded "Yes but it seems she was reborn somehow and wishes to join our school but her memories of Shizuma have gone" she said painfully.

Shion said nothing for a while but after a long silence she said "I will allow her to stay at our school however…." Shion cut off.

Miyuki looked worried "Yes what is it?" she asked nervously.

Shion looked at Miyuki sternly "She is to have no relationship with Shizuma or contact or it will drive Shizuma from her studies".

A pained look spread across Miyuki's face after all Shizuma was her friend and roommate but she clenched her fists tightly "Very well I will make sure that they will not fall in love" she said stiffly.

_**That evening**_

Miyuki leads Kaori down a corridor to a room then turns to her "This will be your room you will be sharing with another first year named Tsubomi Okuwaka Spica's secretary on the student council" she said kindly.

Kaori smiles "Thank you Rokujou-sempai I appreciate your kindness" she said gently.

Miyuki opened the door and a girl with hazel eyes and pale pink hair was sitting on her bed reading a book she looked up and stared at Kaori in awe.

Miyuki cleared her throat "Tsubomi-chan this is Kaori Sakuragi your new roommate and a newest member to the Spica Choir please make her feel welcome" she said sternly.

Tsubomi smiled "Of course Rokujou-san I thought I should mention I packed away all of her belongings" she said kindly.

Miyuki smiled "How kind say thank you Kaori-san" she said to the nervous Kaori.

Kaori clung to Miyuki's sleeve shyly then said "T…thank you Tsubomi-san" she said nervously.

_**Later**_

Tsubomi was wearing a green sleeveless vest top and a pair of underwear while reading a book before going to bed.

Kaori was wearing a pink laced nightgown and a red blanket wrap over her shoulders while writing a letter to her family and drinking a cup of tea.

Tsubomi noticed the tea and said shyly "M…May I have some" she said shyly as she worried in case she didn't have a lot.

Kaori smiled "Yes of course" she said kindly and poured Tsubomi a fresh steaming cup.

Tsubomi took a gentle sip and gasped "It's good what kind is it?" she asked curiously.

Kaori smiled "Lavender and herbs" she said kindly.

As the pair sat and drank tea together they shared their hobbies, favourite food and clothing etc while enjoying their tasty beverage.

A short while later Kaori felt tired and went to sleep so Tsubomi did the same but while the light was out she watched Kaori sleep from the other side of the room and sighed blushing slightly "She sure is pretty" she thought to herself.


End file.
